Saint Germain (Castlevania)
"Faith in the morrow? Those are fine words... But not for me. As one who travels through time, I see the morrow a bit differently. All the same, the flow of time has stabilized at last. For myself, I think I will go far into the future and see what awaits. There is one great battle yet to be fought -- the final battle between Lord Dracula and the humans. Perhaps they will remember your fight. Or perhaps it will start anew." ― '' Saint Germain 'Saint Germain''' is a character and boss from Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. He is a mysterious wanderer of time who wants nothing more than to keep the flow of time in check. Background His past and where he came from is unknown, what matters is that he wants to prevent Hector to engage against Issac in order for time to flow perfectly, unfortunately, Zeal keeps persisting him in the worst times. After he was defeated by Hector, he promises not to interfere with Hector's quest again and mentions his new fate. The last time he is seen is when he mentions the future war of Dracula and the humans before teleporting off. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level (Is considered a threat to Death. Fought against Hector.) Speed: Faster Than Light (Is able to dodge hits from Death.), possibly Infinite '(Comparable to others who can react to the Sky Fish, a creature that can move in stopped time without any time stop immunity.) 'Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Should be comparable to his Attack. Can take hits from Hector.) Hax: Time Manipulation, Poison, Healing, Immortality, Resistance to Earth and Light-based attacks, Minor resistance to petrification,' Non-Physical Interaction '(Should be no different from others who can free themselves out from petrification and harming spirits) Intelligence: Genius (It is said that he carries infinite knowledge. Being a time traveler gives him the knowledge and information involving the timeline. Knows about Hector's past.) Stamina: High '''(Should be comparable to the rest of the cast, who are shown to go to adventures without resting.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Time Manipulation: Being a Time Watcher, he has the ability to stop time and can time travel. Is immune to enemy time stops, and can destroy them with a wave of a hand to resume time again ** Time Advance: '''Makes time move way faster. While doing so, giant vines rise from the arena and damages enemies and it will die out after a few seconds. It also makes the poison's effects faster. ** '''Time Reverse: '''Can rewind time, this is used to heal his health * '''Poison Manipulation: Can imbue toxins on his saber to poison his foe if it makes contact. * Teleporation: '''Can use his time manipulation to look like he is teleporting. Can create portals that can send him to different locations. * '''Clock Projection: '''Can create a clock-shaped magic projection that turns into a damaging field. * '''Levitation: '''When in battle, he slightly levitates his feet off the ground. Equipment * '''Saber: '''A sword with a slightly curved blade. Can unleash fast and long-ranged slashes and strikes * '''Pistol: '''A weapon that allows him to fire bullets at a fast rate Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Capable of giving a beating to Hector * Can destroy Hector's Innocent Devils Speed/Reactions * Keeps up with Hector and his Innocent Devils * Can dodge lightning and light-based moves Durability/Endurance * Tanked hits from Hector and his Innocent Devils * Even when he is in very low health, he had the energy escape and rewind time Skill/Intelligence * Is from a group whose purpose is to watch over time and make sure its flow is perfectly stable * Went back through time in an attempt to stop Hector from fighting Issac * Became a nuisance towards Zead * Fought against Hector Weaknesses * His time stops can be countered by the enemy's time stop as long as the enemy is immune (Like the Mage-Type Innocent Devils) * Vulnerable to Thunder and Dark attacks Sources Saint Germain's Page (Castlevania Wiki) Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Castlevania Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Series Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Konami Category:Sword Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Infinite Speed Category:Healing Users